


Christmas at the Tuckers'

by SorrowfulJoy



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrowfulJoy/pseuds/SorrowfulJoy
Summary: When Craig and Tweek find out that Kenny's family are too poor for Christmas the boys take it upon themselves to make the day special for Kenny and Karen-----Crenny interaction with Creekenny in the backgrounddd~





	Christmas at the Tuckers'

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! <3

“Hey guys! Whose excited for CHRISTMAS!??!” Craig instinctively flipped off his annoyingly loud best friend Clyde as he plonked himself down on the table next to him and only received a wide grin in response

“Well obviously not Kahl ‘cause he’s a dirty Jew”

“Oh shut up fatass, do you seriously have to point that out every single year?”

“Well maybe you should---” Stan cut Cartman off with a loud sigh

“Guys, seriously? Do you have to argue every second of the day?”

“I think they just need to fuck the shit out of each other to resolve all their sexual tension.” A few people laughed at Kenny’s crude statement besides Kyle and Cartman who both went bright red and began to try and plead their case but were cut off by Clyde

“Well I for one am super excited about Christmas, I’m so sure that my Dad got me the new Destiny game” Craig rolled his eyes at Clyde’s obvious redirection and tightened his arm around Tweek to comfort the other as he began to talk

“W-well I am too, m-my grandparents a-are coming down to v-visit us, s-so it won’t be t-too quiet”

They went around the table with each of them eagerly chatting about Christmas – minus Craig, Kenny and Kyle – before Clyde turned his attention to the quiet Kenny

“Hey what about you Kenny? You excited man?” Cartman scoffed then and the majority of the table sent him a glare at his next words

“Kenny’s too poor for Christmas, duh”

“Shut up fatass. Kenny?” The boy in question looked up at Clyde and shrugged with an almost apologetic smile

“Cartman’s an asshole but he’s right, Kevin’s too busy with work to come back down for Christmas, my parents probably will be too drunk until February to even know what day it is. I’ve got a present for Karen though, we’ll probably just chill in my room and watch films on my laptop”

An awkward silence fell over the table as no-one knew what to say and Craig didn’t miss the almost pleading glance Kenny sent Cartman before the latter snorted

“Well still better than being a Jew at Christmas, huh Kahl?”

The two rivals instantly began to argue at that and almost everyone seemed to forget Kenny’s comment. Except Craig and Tweek who shared a thoughtful glance with each other.

 

\-----------------------

 

After talking about it they agreed it was probably better for Craig to invite the McCormick siblings over rather than Tweek doing it. Because, although Kenny would be more willing to accept an invitation from Tweek, Craig’s parents wouldn’t be condescending assholes to the McCormick siblings. Plus, Ruby and Karen were already friends at school, so it just made more sense.

_Hey McCormick, just letting you know that my front door is open for you and Karen on Christmas day, I mean not literally ‘cause that’d be fucking freezing but you get the idea_

It wasn’t long before Craig’s phone dinged with a reply

_is this a pity invite? cause if so then thanks but no thanks_

_Shut the fuck up Kenny, it’s not a pity invite, our little sisters are friends and I guess you’re not a complete douche like the rest of your gang are_

_awww craig I knew you liked me ;)_

_Dickhead, you want to come over or not?_

_have you checked with your folks?_

_Yeah, they’re cool with it_

_alright I’ll speak to karen_

_thanks craig_

 

\--------

 

It was times like this when Craig really appreciated his parents. They had insisted on waiting for the McCormicks to show up before they started opening the presents under the tree and now he could see why.

Both Karen and Kenny had multiple presents under the tree with their names on them and Craig really thought he’d be the first in his friend group to see Kenny McCormick cry when the blonde boy noticed this.

The door bell had rung not long after the Tuckers had all woken up and had breakfast and Craig went to answer it to find Kenny and Karen on the other side, bundled up from the cold but both with matching smiles on their faces. It was barely even a second before Ruby pushed Craig aside and grabbed Karen’s hand to pull her inside

“Come on Karen! Mum’s making hot chocolate!” Both brothers watched as Ruby instantly began helping Karen out of her coat and Craig’s mouth turned up into a small smile at the action

As soon as those two had met in school Ruby had taken up the role of Karen’s ‘protector’, Ruby was very similar to her brother in personality as troublemaking just seemed to run in the Tucker blood and she was known for beating the shit out of anyone who dared to upset Karen.

A fact that made her one of Kenny’s favourite people.

Craig smiled as he watched the McCormicks opening their presents, he noticed his parents had gotten them mostly practical things like warm clothing, pyjamas and a blanket each. But then they had each gotten one ‘luxury’ thing; Karen had cried when she opened one present to find a cuddly cat toy and Ruby had to calm her down.

Though by the time she’d stopped sniffling Ruby then gave her the present she’d made her – a friendship bracelet – and the tears started all over again.

Kenny had already opened all the practical presents and Craig knew he had noticed by the way that he took extra time opening his last present. But even the dark-haired boy was surprised when Kenny unwrapped a brand-new ukulele; though he could tell Kenny liked it by the small gasp he gave out and the way his blue eyes suddenly seemed much shiner than before. Craig’s mum soft voice interrupted the sudden silence that had taken over,

“We hope you like it Kenny, I overheard Karen talking the other day to Ruby about how you really wanted a ukulele” Oh well that explains the seemingly random gift, Craig watched as Kenny nodded and sent a smile at both of his parents

“Thank you, this, this really means a lot, honestly” Yeah Kenny sounded like he was going to cry

“Brother, are you okay?” Karen blinked owlishly at Kenny and he quickly nodded

“Uh, yeah, I’m just gonna grab a drink if that’s okay?” Craig’s mum nodded sympathetically, and Kenny practically fell over himself in his rush to get to the kitchen

Karen looked like she was going to go after him but then Craig’s mum stood up and clapped her hands with a smile

“Right, can you girls help me pick a Christmas film to put on?” Ruby rolled her eyes but went over to the DVD cabinet anyway and Karen meekly followed. Craig took a glance at his Dad – who was fiddling with the watch his mum had gotten him – and quickly swiped up the present he was too nervous to give Kenny in front of his family and headed into the kitchen.

He walked in right as Kenny was wiping his eyes and cleared his throat to let the blonde know he wasn’t alone, Kenny almost jumped at the sound and turned around

“Oh, uh, hey Craig I was just, uh, making more hot chocolate and some got in my eye---” Craig cut him off with a snort

“Kenny, shut up. I’m not gonna make fun of you for crying dude, it’s cool.” Kenny gave him a watery smile then

“Thanks, it’s just…I figured this Christmas would be like the rest, I give Karen her present and then we spend the entire day trying to drown out our parents’ fighting with Christmas films, but this is just...sometimes I forget that people do actually care and----Tucker are you holding a present?” Craig grinned as Kenny’s tone went from soft and humbled to angry in a millisecond and he thrust the present into the others’ hands

“Tucker—”

“Just open it, it’s from Tweek as well and he’ll be upset if you don’t accept it.”

“Tweek?” Craig gave Kenny a smile then – an actual smile – and he noticed the way Kenny’s eyes widened at the expression

“Well yeah, he did consider inviting you to his house instead for Christmas, but his parents are assholes and our sisters are friends, so it made more sense to invite you guys to mine” Kenny shook his head then, but Craig caught the smile the blonde tried to hide

“Fucking assholes”

“Shut up and open the present McCormick” Kenny rolled his eyes but did as he was told, unwrapping the present to find a cardboard box, he grinned up at Craig

“What is this, pass the parcel?” Craig responded by flipping him off and was rewarded with Kenny’s beautiful laugh as the blonde opened the cardboard box

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Kenny pulled out a slip of paper then and Craig smiled at the way Kenny was so obviously trying to contain his emotions

“Nope. Tweek and I have a ticket each as well, we were hoping you’d come with us.” Kenny stared down at the NASCAR racing ticket in his hand and shook his head in disbelief

“Dude, I can’t, this must have cost so much” Craig only shrugged at that

“We chipped in together to get them, besides, we managed to blag junior tickets, so it wasn’t that bad” Kenny chuckled then, and Craig could tell the other was trying to use humour to hide his feelings

“Is this all just so you can jerk me off in the bleachers?”

“I mean I’m down if you are” Clearly Kenny was not expecting that, and he blinked at Craig for a moment; lost for words. Craig rolled his eyes, realising that Kenny wasn’t getting the hint, and stepped forward to pull the shorter boy into a heated kiss

Kenny let out a startled sound before eagerly responding; pushing back against Craig with as much force as he was being given and even bit the taller’s lip as they pulled away. They panted with their foreheads pressed together and Craig was the first to speak

“McCormick you’re an infuriating piece of shit most of the time but for some reason Tweek and I agreed that we both want you to be our infuriating piece of shit” Kenny smirked up at Craig as they both pulled away; eyes sparkling with a happiness that was rare to see in the poor boy

“The reason is probably because I’m hot as fuck” Craig rolled his eyes but grabbed Kenny’s hand anyway as he pulled him over to the cupboard to get some mugs out for the hot chocolate

“Did I also mention big-headed earlier?”

“Oh, trust me baby, it’s big alright” Craig flipped Kenny off and couldn’t stop the small smile as the blonde boy laughed in response

 

\------

 

It was only a short week later that Craig welcomed in the New Year with one cute twitchy blonde kissing him and another cute perverted blonde nibbling on his neck.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
